


One Trillion Dollars

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, In Character, Irony, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: A poem written by Rosa Goldstein, a lover of three things: Ayn Rand, Donald Trump and the free market.





	

If I had one trillion dollars,

I'd give a single dollar to every heart-bleeding liberal who ever voted for Bill Clinton.

I'd give a single dollar to every politically correct golf-enthusiast who ever voted for Barrack Obama.

I'd give a single dollar to Bernie Sanders, because giving a dollar to one of his supporters is just entertaining false hope.

I'd give dollars to all these far-left democrats, because they don't understand the value of a cent.

But George Bush did.

And so did George Bush, and Ronald Regan, and you know who understood the value of a dollar?

George Washington. And he would know, cos he's on one.

I wouldn't give Donald Trump a single cent - I'd give him a smile, and I'd shake his hand, and I'd give him a vote to get OUR country back.

I want to live in George Washington's America - I don't need a trillion dollars to spend on liberal arts schemes or pretending I want a gay black lady with no arms to be president.

I just need a single dollar, and my vote for Donald Trump.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more from Rosa, [find her on Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/rosalovesthefreemarket/).


End file.
